


惩罚

by ls_ltk



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 草灯想要立夏惩罚自己，立夏却决定......？





	惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：青柳立夏/我妻草灯  
部分清草、律草，介意者慎

一

冬夜的风呼啸着，夹杂着稀稀落落的飘雪，不断钻进围巾的缝隙里。我打了个冷战，从包里掏出住宅钥匙。  
那家伙就站在我身后，三步之外，死活不肯上前，似乎我身上携带了传染病毒。他每次和我吵架后都是这样，亦步亦趋地跟着我，又不肯开口讲话，以为乖乖站在那里充当空气就能获得我的原谅。其实我不想和他冷战。我们的内心都太敏感，太容易被一些无法宣之于口的东西堵住喉咙。  
门开了。  
“你还要在那里站多久？”  
我看着他，他也看着我。必须有一个人打破僵局。一般来说，这个人是我。

“先进来。”  
他关上门，掸了掸大衣领子上的雪，把它挂在了门口衣架上，又把皮靴端正放好，换上家里的毛绒拖鞋。这一套动作做得比平时慢，很明显，他想拖延坦白的时间。我坐在沙发上，耐心地等他收拾好。  
终于，他不得不开口。  
“......今天，我去找了绪方贵志。“  
“然后呢？”  
他不安地抿紧嘴唇，眼神飘忽不定。  
沉默。  
“你跟他说了什么？”  
“......‘立夏是我的。’”  
我就知道是这样。虽然在心里叹了口气，但表面却不能有丝毫松懈。不然还会有下次、下下次。昨天和贵志约好今天下午一起去书店，结果他中午跟我打电话，说突然有事不能赴约。临挂断时小心翼翼地试探我有关草灯的事，我瞬间就明白了：草灯上午去找过他。  
贵志是我刚进大学交到的第一个朋友，同是文学部的，兴趣爱好都谈得拢，所以和他的交往逐渐频繁起来。他对草灯所知甚少，不多于我口中的“哥哥的朋友”、已工作六年的社会人。今天突然被草灯堵住警告，肯定会对我瞒着他这一事实怀有怨言。

“你明知道他是我朋友。”  
“他喜欢你。”  
“从来没对我说过。”  
“不对你说就不算喜欢吗？”他笑了，“他喜欢你，立夏。”  
其实我内心隐隐约约也能觉察出贵志对我的情感，只不过我不想说破，以至于最后连朋友都不做不成。我真的很喜欢他——朋友意义上的，也十分珍惜这段友谊。我性格内向又害怕麻烦，小学毕业后再也没有交到过真心朋友。是贵志主动来找我的。一开始我总是习惯性地躲开，后来慢慢被他的热情击败，连带着性格也变得比之前更加开朗。这些草灯也是看在眼里的。  
“无论如何，你不应该这么对他说。”  
尤其是先我一步告诉贵志真相。这一点最令我不爽。  
“那就惩罚我吧，直到你满意为止。”  
他慢慢在我身前跪下，沉默着解开衬衫。眼前的情景如此熟悉，以至于我不由自主恍神了片刻。时隔多年，这句请求还是如此无情、如此冰冷，我们的关系好像依旧停留在八年前的那个凛冬。那时我问他，我们之间难道只能是支配和服从的关系吗。他说是的，无条件服从牺牲者，这是战斗机的命运。命运是无法改变的。

他跪坐着，安静地等待我的裁决。自上而下的视角早已不再新鲜，细腻的眉眼低垂着，一种人畜无害的错觉。女人们很吃这一套。若是十二岁的我，可能还会脸红着抗拒推脱，说些绝对不会使用暴力的蠢话，但二十岁的我决不会这样。如果他由衷地渴望暴力，那我乐意奉陪到底。已经过了八年，很多事都变了，可我心里很清楚，有些东西一直停留在那里。已被制成标本的蝶，怎会有再次脱身的可能？  
“今天我不会动手的，你自己惩罚自己好了。”  
“一直到我满意为止。”  
我补充道。

二

身体被推着、跌跌撞撞地走向卧室，背上的手并没用太大力气，却如千斤般沉重，压得他喘不过气。这具身体已经习惯了对命令的绝对服从。他脱下全身衣服端坐在地板上，后背倚靠床边。  
“草灯君，今天又犯错了呢。”  
清明冰冷的手托起他的脸，用指尖将伤口渗出的血珠温柔地拭去。  
“看在你很努力的份上，鞭子就不要用了。而且......”  
他的视线被一条黑色的丝绸完全阻断，柔滑的布料在脑后打了个结，松松垮垮地垂下，漫不经心地扫着他的耳侧。咔哒一声轻响，双手便给铐在了身后。他像一只脱水的鱼被人扔上岸，落入柔软的床垫之中。抱起他的力气很大，清明再也不是那个十四岁的清明了。  
“我允许你在床上接受这个......小小的惩罚。”  
他永远也看不透清明。就像以前的每次惩罚一样，这一次迎接他的会是什么，他一无所知。但既然清明说了不用鞭子，那么至少——  
内裤被褪下的感觉让他瞬间起了警戒心，薄薄的布料被彻底甩开，那双手粗暴地分开他的双腿，露出他最不想让人看见的地方。  
“不要！求你......清明，不要。”  
他几乎是语无伦次地恳求，试图夹紧双腿，尽快结束这场羞耻的参观。他知道清明不是真的想和他做那种事。有洁癖的清明永远不会接受他——一个肮脏的人。清明不过是在戏弄他、凌辱他，这是对他的惩罚。  
“不要逼我把你的腿也固定住，那样就毫无乐趣可言了。”

清明以前从不碰他。即使他将南律对他做的事和盘托出，得到的惩罚也不过是一个血迹斑斑的名字，仅此而已。  
“你喜欢疼痛，还是不喜欢？”  
那就是第一次见到清明时，清明给他的选择题。少年娇嫩的手抚摸着他的锁骨，目光在上面停留了许久。  
“名字就放在这里吧，肯定像个项圈一样哦。”  
他在少年看似温和实则锐利的眼神中，微微扬起头，少年手里薄如蝉翼的刀反射着冷光。  
其实根本没有选择的余地。他明白的。自从第一天降临到这个世界开始，命运的轮盘便缓缓转动。他从来都只能服从。如果能够选择，谁会主动选择疼痛？  
“我喜欢疼痛。”  
一句半是喟叹半是自嘲的宣言。少年笑了。  
“如你所愿，草灯君。”

疼痛是活着的证明。疼痛是身体的警戒讯号。南律的话虽难听但不无道理，他离开学园后的处境似乎一直在印证这套疼痛理论。烧红的刀尖刺透皮肤，划过骨肉，一路披荆斩棘，割断黏连的组织，鲜红的血顺着刀刃一滴一滴落下。难以想象那只小巧、娇嫩的手会拥有如此惊人的力量。南律说过，空蝉的填充是不可逆转的，就像白纸，一经涂满便无法修改。是清明赐予他所有可能性，被爱者之名暗藏的咒语以疼痛为媒介，穿透他的四肢百骸，将他和清明彻底绑在了一起。愈是强大的战斗机便需要愈强的征服，少年向自己证明了他的强大。五分钟、十分钟？还是更久？刀刃划破虚空的同时，身体深处仿佛喷涌出大股岩浆，他整个人都在持续的灼烧中失去了神智。前所未有的痛。清明亲手写下的名字——姑且称其为烙印，是他前半生中经历过的最深的噩梦。

他的恳求被无声地驳回。清明的手指划过体内的刺痛，让他回忆起当初烙印名字的苦难，但那毕竟是可以忍受的痛。他宁愿再经历一次那种痛，也不想受到这种惩罚。视觉被剥夺之后，其余感官便更加敏感，拆开纸盒和调试开关的细碎声音被无限放大，落入他耳中。那东西散发出一股低俗的香气，混杂着橡胶制品特有的味道，令人作呕。  
“两颗就足够了呢。”  
代替手指埋在最深处的是两颗凉凉的圆形物件，火热的甬道里添了两块冰。他隐约猜到了清明的意图，便挣扎着直起身来。  
“不许从床上下来，也不能让它们掉落，”清明的声音听起来非常遥远，“一直到我满意为止。”

三

“要熟悉这种感觉，学会掌握它，而不是被他所制。”  
他听从命令转向墙壁，老师的手指伸进那个令人羞耻的地方，似乎在挤压，又似乎在按寻着什么，随着他动作的加快，身体深处的某一点似乎被唤醒了，就像拨动了一个暗藏的开关。奇异的酥麻感自尾椎骨迅速窜至大脑皮层，逼出情不自禁的轻呼。他面红耳赤，不敢回头去看老师的表情。昏暗的调教室中回荡着两个人的喘息声。  
“你有一具非常敏感的身体。”  
这句意味深长的夸奖后便是前端突如其来的释放，双腿微微打颤，仅是维持着最后一丝力气勉强站立。在调教室中只有站姿是被允许的。老师布满薄茧的手抚慰着他那低下头的器官，非常温柔，再没有往日用皮鞭抽打他时的严厉。他想回头看一眼老师，但在最后一秒控制住了自己。他知道老师在对自己做什么样的事，这种行为应是绝对禁止的，可他并不觉得难以接受，甚至内心还有一丝窃喜。他们是在偷情呢。平日里，老师对他的态度和对学园里的其他学生一样，他从那张古井无波的脸上看不到分毫渴望。可就在刚才，老师将自己埋进他身体并缓缓移动的瞬间，他忽然明白了——他在老师心里还是特别的。如果这点不足挂齿的痛可以换取老师对他的需求，又有什么理由不去忍受呢。

体内震颤的嗡鸣声牵动娇嫩的穴肉，已经接近麻木，浪潮般的快感从发麻的部位不断翻涌着，一层又一层叠加。偏偏肌肉记忆是如此鲜明，他开始回忆起南律手指贴在肠壁上的触感，一切都在这嗡鸣声中慢慢放大，然后变得无比清晰。可是这又算是怎么一回事呢。在现任主人的注视下勃起了，却是因为前任主人的缘故。  
“清明，停下它吧。求你。”  
没有应答。  
“清明？清明？”  
他孤立无援地趴跪在羽毛般的床垫上，心如死灰。  
清明走了。他还会回来吗？他会不会和弟弟一直玩闹到深夜，到第二天才想起这间偏僻屋子中还有一个等他解除禁制的人？他想立刻挣脱所有束缚，就这么干脆地走出去。但......如果清明在外面呢？迎接他的只会是更漫长更残酷的惩罚。清明完全做得出来。  
摆在面前的出路似乎只剩下了等待。后面震动的频率不断改变着，每每在他放松下来的瞬间又给予致命一击。他知道房间里没有人，便不再掩饰小声的呜咽，努力将身体蜷缩成一团，接受清明给他的惩罚。不知强行释放了多少回，下体黏答答的，沾湿了床单和被罩。缠绕在眼上的绸带好像也湿漉漉的，他不清楚自己有没有流泪，也许有吧，但也无关紧要了。他被遗弃在无边的黑暗里，被迫接受着一波又一波的高潮。置身在这种无尽而羞耻的惩罚中，无论是身体还是神志都乱作一团，只有一个念头在脑海中反复盘旋——  
清明走了。清明不会回来。

他始终是孤身一人。

四

“为什么要把我送给别人？”  
年长男人从窗前转过身，镜片的反光隐藏起全部的情绪。  
“你应该知道，我有战斗机。”  
“明明已经死了吧！”  
我不顾一切地大喊着，视线掠过墙上那一只只蝴蝶标本，突然有种把它们全部砸碎的冲动。

律病态般地喜欢制作蝴蝶标本，把它们挂在办公室里、调教室里，甚至卧室里。有一天我终于忍不住好奇，问他为什么喜欢收集蝴蝶。他反问我，为什么不喜欢？你不觉得蝴蝶很像我们吗。蝴蝶的一生都是非自愿的，面对捕捉网却毫无反击之力，即使拼命扇动翅膀也无法逃避追击，结局只有被制成标本贴在墙上。他从旁边抽屉中拎出一条纤细的鞭子，命令我转过身去。草灯君，这是你入门的第一节课。他轻声说。鞭子划过空中发出咻咻的气流声，毫无预兆地落到我的肩上、背上。  
从那天起，我开始讨厌蝴蝶，因为我发现律说得是对的。我就是他手心挣扎的蝶，而我的结局早已注定：如果不想被当成垃圾处理掉，那么便成为标本，孤独又美丽地死去。

我服从律的指令默默坚持了那么久，总以为有朝一日会由他在我身上写下名字，然后我就可以代替母亲成为他的依靠，我们将留在这个学园里，教育一代又一代学生，让他们明白身上被赋予的使命，知晓羁绊为何物，然后携手谱写属于他们的美妙未来。  
但我错了。此时的律，我最亲爱的老师，在我面前宣布了他的决定：他要把我拱手让给一个陌生人。他眼中闪烁着极为复杂的感情，那是不舍还是羞愧我已没有力气再分辨。他对我的确用心，整个学园的人都知道我是他最宠爱的学生。讽刺的是，他对我也许有恨，有无奈，有占有，唯独没有爱。  
或许是有过的。我自欺欺人地捂住脸，好让泪水永远停留在眼眶里。但无论如何，他放弃了我。在十四年三个月零二十五天之后，我又成为无家可归之人。  
他为我和青柳清明打开了门，门外是我一直渴望的，自由。清明牵着我的手向外走。他没有出声叫我。我能做的，只是在门关闭之前，往那细缝扭转身躯而已。

我逐渐失去了时间观念，不知现在是日升还是日落。窗也被关上了，无风无声的静谧房间里，只余我一人聆听这恼人的嗡嗡声，身体里像是埋了一件永动马达，不知疲累地无间歇工作。偏偏在这样的情形下，那些我最不愿回忆的事一桩桩跳到眼前，像走马灯一样自动播放。被两颗小球玩弄到这种地步，是我无论如何想象不到的。清明太懂得我的软肋在哪里，每次只要轻轻一捏，我就彻底缴械投降。  
我无数次问过自己是否要从清明身边逃走，到一个谁都找不到的地方独自生活。答案是不，至少现在清明还需要我。他知道只要和我在一起，我们就是最强的。他利用我对抗潜在的威胁，我利用他向律证明我过得很好。如果我们之间的关系注定是支配与被支配，那么就继续维持下去吧，直到我们覆灭的那一天。  
虽然意识还远远不及崩溃的边缘，但被迫清醒地接受身体的蹂躏和往事的侵扰，实在是令人身心俱疲。清明没有来，这一切就不会停止。清明真的会回来吗。  
我知道我是个不合格的奴仆，我是不洁之人。我注定无法寻得归宿。律没有给我名字，他艰难地养了我十四年，然后把我丢给了清明；清明对我就像对待一条狗，他说东我不能往西；等到BELOVED的正牌战斗机出现，我又成了一件多余的东西。到时候清明又会把我丢给谁呢？  
我试着做几个深呼吸稳定心绪，没有奏效。沉积多年的情感潜伏在体内，不断寻找着宣泄口。终于怨愤击败理智，像是轰然决堤一般，泪水充盈着发烫的眼眶，彻底打湿了那条沉重的绸带。

无声的湿润中，门开了。

五

走进卧室，看到的情景令我大吃一惊。  
草灯用一条黑色细领带把自己的双眼蒙住，整个人赤裸着蜷缩在床中央，不住地抖着。空气中弥漫着精液的味道，还有一种我说不上来的香味。他把自己的脸闷在被子里，双手紧紧抠着床单，弓起的背上一层晶亮的薄汗。靠近后我听到了可疑的嗡嗡声，循着声音，终于在他股间发现了异样。从那里垂下来两根沾湿的细绳，在深色被单上留下一串水痕。  
床头放着一个小巧的遥控器，开关被调到了最后一个档位。  
我长叹一口气，把开关关上，结束了这出闹剧。

草灯要的不是单纯的命令，我一直都明白。可我无法说服他抛弃过去。就算是我自己，也说不出这样的大话。要是能够重生就好了。像破茧一样，成为一个全新的人。但是那样我们便不会相遇。被赋予被爱者之名的战斗机，和出生便是无爱之人的牺牲者。命运这东西才不是由名字决定的。  
我动作轻柔地抽出那两个湿淋淋的玩具，扔到一边，他颤抖着合拢双腿，转过身去背对着我。  
“等一下，”他说，声音还有些喑哑，“我自己会慢慢清理。”  
地毯上放着一只小皮箱，箱子开着，里面装着好几样调教的物件。那是去年奈津生和瑶二送我的生日礼物。希望你能用上，他们坏笑着对我说，我们都觉得你和草灯需要这个。我当时勉为其难地收下了，却从未打开过。

我没有告诉草灯，当年一切结束后我曾暗中拜访过律老师，也从他的口中得知了草灯曾经的生活。我知道，尽管草灯名为BELOVED，是天生注定被爱之人，可无论是在律老师还是在清明身边，他从未得到过真正的爱。相较而言，至少我的童年还有清明陪伴。我想到自清明诈死后便分崩离析的家庭：濒临疯狂的母亲、不作为的父亲、长燃的蜡烛和檀香、满地的玻璃碎片，还有滚烫的热水......那是我情绪最不稳定的几年。我不交朋友，害怕回家，以为自己犯了不可饶恕的罪行。是草灯牵着我的手，一直引我走出泥泞。他虽从未得到过爱，可他让我懂得了爱。

“草灯君他，一直是个很温柔的孩子。”  
律老师靠在躺椅中，拢了拢渚老师临走前为他披上的毛毯。他的眼睛彻底看不见了。即使隔着一层厚厚的绷带，我仍有种被他犀利注视着的错觉。  
“事到如今，说些什么都无法挽回了，”他叹了一口气，“我能给他的只有差劲的回忆，除此以外别无其他。清明抛弃他后我总是在想，如果当年我肯留下他就好了......现在看来，你才是最适合他的。”  
“如果是你的话，他是可以重生的。”  
律老师说完便将头转向窗外，不再理会我了。我望着墙上仅剩的那一张蝴蝶标本，恍惚中，那双双宝石蓝白斑的翅膀似乎正努力抖动着，即将飞离画框。

我轻轻地解开缚在草灯双眼上的领带，不出意外地发现它已经被浸湿。  
“你看着我。我不是清明，你看清楚。”  
我让他倚在我的肩上，用手指揩掉他颊边未干的泪痕。湿润纠结的眼睫和淡红色的皮肤，让我想起了波提切利的名画。我一边替他拨开被汗打湿黏在脸上的长发，一边耐心地抚摸着他的身体。他缓缓睁开眼，茫然无助的眼神虽然只是一瞬，却让我觉得格外心疼。  
“我是立夏。”  
“我知道。”他把头埋在我的肩膀上，“谢谢。”  
抱我的手那么用力。我端详着那张过分美丽的脸，岁月对他似乎格外留情，二十八岁的他和二十岁的他面容并无太大差别。偶尔去贵绪的画室串门，还会被外面的人误认为是大学生。在草灯眼中，我想必是变化最大的。我不再是八年前那个他必须对我隐瞒真相的小学生，不需要他时刻百般呵护、温柔以待，我一直在用我的行动向他证明——我可以成为他的依靠。  
“贵志的事，我可以不追究。”  
他抬起头，疑惑地看着我。  
“倒是你口口声声说要惩罚，我可从来没有这样想过。你知道我讨厌暴力。清明是个混蛋，所以什么事都做得出来；我不是他，根本狠不下心来惩罚你，看到你这样对待自己，我会难过。”  
他眼中流露出吃惊又释然的笑意，凑上来吻我。  
“我明白了。”他说。

之后，我们默契地不再提今夜的放纵与荒唐。并肩躺在床上，在久违的静谧中数着彼此的心跳。那些东西还散落在我们的地毯上，但我们都懒得去管了。  
终于，我残存的洁癖意识还是逼着我从床上跳下来。先打开窗户通风，又把箱子仔仔细细理好，藏在衣柜最深处。草灯抱着枕头笑眯眯地看着我，丝毫没有要帮忙的意思。  
“浑身黏糊糊的，脏死了。”  
我嫌弃地揭开床单，把他推向早已放好热水的浴室。

-Fin-


End file.
